


Red Strings Attached

by SParkForces



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkForces/pseuds/SParkForces
Summary: Every person is born with a soulmate. Each pair of soulmates have a thread that they share attached to their hands. Yellow threads stand for friendship, blue for family, red for true love. The only way for a thread to become visible is when both parties start thinking about who their soulmate is, at the same time. Once the thread fades, they can then feel each others' emotions. Holding hands causes the friendship thread to fade. A kiss causes the family thread to fade. Sexual intercourse causes the red string to fade.What will happen when the super volleyball idiots see their thread for the first time?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. The Thread Forms

The shrill squeaks of sneakers on the hard vulcanized rubber floor could be heard throughout the arena. The MSBY Black Jackals were playing the Schweiden Adlers. Out of 5 sets, MSBY held 2 while the Adlers held 1. Meaning the Black Jackals could end the game with this remaining set. The score was close. It currently settled at 14-12, Jackals. The Adlers seemed just about out of gas and the Jackals were well on their way there too.

Kageyama set the next spike to Ushijima who lined up and took a line shot. He scored the point much to the Jackals dismay. Atsumu thought carefully on who to set the next point to. He could see Kageyama breaking down and knew he could take it a step further to secure their win. He whispered to Hinata in the group huddle, "Hina-chan I think if we do the freak quick now, we could win this for good. What do ya say?" Atsumu gave his prideful grin after concluding his assessment. Hinata grinned back and nodded in response. The team broke their quick huddle and waited in their positions. Hoshiumi served the ball to the libero, Inunaki, who received it with only slight trouble. The next touch went to Bokuto before Atsumu set to Hinata who was already in the air across from Kageyama. Hinata spiked the ball down instantly to the side of his former teammate. The Adlers were shook; Kageyama most of all, whose response to the point was loud enough for everyone, including the first rows of fans to hear, "Damn it! You were meant to be on MY team boke!" 

He had spoke with such conviction that it shocked everyone, including, and most of all Hinata, who instead of cheering for his point, stood there, utterly dumbfounded. it made Hinata feel kind of bad, the fact that it disappointed Kageyama that much. 

Kageyama's eyes widened as he processed what he just said. His head snapped up at Hinata whose face was a mix of confusion and sadness. Kageyama broke eye contact first to return to his team. Hinata backed off soon after, guided by Atsumu, who began consoling him. It didn't quite work however. Hinata, still in shock, was thrown off his game for the rest of the time, and eventually was swapped out to clear his head. The game ended with Sakusa scoring the final point. The Jackals won the set 26-24, winning the game 3 sets to 1. 

Both teams approached the middle of the court to shake hands. They passed through the line as it was familiar to them. When it was Hinata and Kageyama's turn to shake hands, Hinata noticed that Kageyama held on for a little longer than he needed to. It made Hinata's heart skip a beat, though he didn't care to admit it. They both turned away from each other and continued through the line. Once the handshakes were finished, both teams greeted their groups of fans on the sides. Kageyama gathered his bag of gear and watched Hinata as he was surrounded by a small pack of fangirls. Atsumu joined the group, draping his arm around Hinata. kageyama couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. He hated to admit it but he missed having the ball of sunshine on his team to cheer him up, congratulate him, and praise him. It made Kageyama wonder a bit what Hinata's soulmate would be like. Who would be able to contain this ball of sunshine and love him? Kageyama scoffed to himself and answered his own question. _I. Me. I would be able to take care of him. I guess that means I like him?_ Kageyama started to wish for his own soulmate to be revealed already.

On the other side of the court, Hinata gave his best fake smile. He didn't care much about the fangirls. He had swore from the beginning that he would save himself for his soulmate. He had always wondered who his soulmate could be. The way Kageyama's words affected him today, he wouldn't be 100% surprised if it was him. As soon as that thought finished in Hinata's head, both men felt a tug on their ring fingers.

With that the arena suddenly went silent. The large video screen that was originally pointed on Atsumu, moved to Hinata. Hinata and Kageyama both looked at their own hands slowly, to see a red thread tied lightly around their right and left ring fingers, accordingly. Hinata and Kageyama both became stiff, scared to turn and see who they were meant to love for the rest of their lives. Hinata swallowed the lump in his throat and turned around first. His eyes followed the string all the way over to the Adlers' side of the court. He saw the hand first and his eyes followed it up to the raven haired head. He knew it. He covered his mouth with his hands, tearing up slightly. Finally Kageyama turned around. He followed the string with pointed eyes. Once he saw the bright orange hair he froze. It really was him. His sunshine. He watched as Atsumu and Bokuto snuck up behind Hinata. Then he also felt a smaller pair of hands on his back. Hoshiumi. Both men were pushed by their teammates to the other. Hinata looked startled, Kageyama thought. On the last push, Hinata stumbled over his own feet. Kageyama caught him with ease, one hand clasped to his back, the other held onto Hinata's hand. Hinata flushed at the position. Kageyama also flushed once he realized.

Kageyama set Hinata stable and pulled away. He muttered an apology. His head snapped up when he heard Hinata chuckle. He looked at the ginger incredulously. The other man just muttered, "After all this time. it really was you" Kageyama asked nervously, "I-Is that okay? Hinata smiled, "More than okay" He then held out his hand to Kageyama and continued, "Let's go to my place to discuss?" Kageyama nodded and took Hinata's hand. It was then that he realized the crimson color of the string. He flushed as Hinata dragged the both of them out of the arena. Both teams whooped and hollered as they left.

Once they got to Hinata's car they released their hold on each other. Once in the car, it was silent. Both parties were still processing the series of events. It was a short drive to Hinata's apartment.  
They climbed out of the car and made their way up to Hinata's apartment. "Pardon the intrusion" Kageyama said quietly as he removed his shoes. He followed Hinata in the apartment. Hinata plopped on the couch and pat the spot next to him. Kageyama sat down and watched Hinata carefully. He remembered what he said during the match and flushed. He quickly stuttered out, "I uh, I'm sorry for what I said during the match" Hinata smiled sadly and said, "No, I get it. it's hard to go from being on the same team, as an unbreakable duo, to suddenly getting scored on by a friend" Kageyama nodded and started staring at the thread. He commented, "I actually had a feeling it was you. Especially tonight. I kind of figured I had to be your soulmate, not many people know how to handle you" They both chuckled in response to that. Hinata chimed in, "Honestly you saying that during the game really got to me. I thought to myself, 'I don't want him to be upset like that, especially not with me'" Kageyama smiled sadly and apologized again

Hinata just shook his head and said bluntly, "So... I'm gay" Kageyama nodded once more and replied, "I'm bi" Hinata smiled in response and said, "Alright so no problems there" Kageyama nodded so Hinata continued, "Let's take this at our own pace you know? Do what feels comfortable" Kageyama nodded for what felt like the hundredth time today and added, "I agree"

All of a sudden Kageyam's stomach growled loudly. Hinata chuckled and said, "I'll make some food. Stay put" Kageyama nodded and thanked Hinata. Hinata didn't use to be a good cook, but then he went to Brazil and his roommate there had taught him. After the two ate, Hinata let Kageyama pick a movie on his Netflix. He settled with Ghost Rider. They both had started watching the movie, very carefully at first. 

Kageyama started to get the urge to put his arm around Hinata and pull him close. Before he could think further on it, Hinata leaned over and snuggled into Kageyama's side. At this point the only correct thing to do was to put his arm around the smaller man. They knowingly fit into each other like a perfect puzzle. Once the movie ended Kageyama said with a yawn, "I should go now" Hinata frowned and said, "You won't stay?" Kageyama fought himself internally on whether it was safe to stay or not. He thought it better for Hinata if he stayed. He smiled back at Hinata and said, "As long as I'm not a bother" Hinata grinned back and jumped off the couch, taking Kageyama's hand in his own, like before. He led him to the bedroom.

He dug through his drawers and found a pair of large sport shorts. He tossed them to Kageyama and said, "That's all I have for now" Kageyama nodded. They both face away from each other to get changed. One they both finished they announced it to the other. Since Hinata didn't own any pajama shirts, they were both topless. Kageyama scanned over Hinata briefly and mentally made a comment on how built and tan the other was. Thank you Brazil. Hinata knew if he scanned carefully over Kageyama that he'd be a bumbling mess of nerves, so he avoided it and plopped on his bed. He held the covers open for Kageyama who slowly climbed in behind Hinata. Once in and covered, Kageyama slowly reached his arms out to pull Hinata closer and hold onto him. Hinata chuckled and said, "Wow Kageyama, I never thought you'd be the cuddly type" Kageyama hummed and replied, "I guess I am. There's a few things you still don't know about me yet" 

Hinata ran a hand over Kageyama's hand that rested on his stomach. He said, "I'd like to learn more then. Let's go on a date tomorrow" Kageyama was thankful for the lights being off but still hoped Hinata couldn't feel how flushed he was. He hummed in response. Then he heard Hinata's breathing get deeper and knew quickly that he had fallen asleep. Kageyama also fell asleep quickly, focused on Hinata's breathing.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Morning**  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke up first. He immediately felt the strong arms around him and smiled. He flipped himself over so he could examine the man clinging onto him. Dark hair fell into his face but his expression was peaceful. Hinata took his hand and brushed the hair out of his eyes. The same deep navy eyes fluttered open. Hinata took the time to really examine the setter's facial features. He had a strong jaw line, a small pointed nose, deep and mysterious yet kind eyes, long and full eyelashes, and thin but pink lips. 

Kageyama himself also felt the need to examine Hinata due to the close proximity. He ran one of his hands along Hinata's face, examining the features as his hands gently played with them. First along his pointed eyebrows, under his hazel eyes that had light colored eyelashes and closed to the touch. Then he poked the end of Hinata's round nose. Hinata giggled in response. Then Kageyama ran his thumb along Hinata's plump bottom lip. They both flushed and Kageyama caressed Hinata's face lovingly once more.

Once he pulled his hand away the ginger questioned, "Do I pass the test?" Kageyama chuckled; a sound Hinata was less familiar with. He replied with a smile, "Hmmm, with flying colors" That made Hinata chuckle as well. He started to climb out of the bed but Kageyama pulled him back down and said, "A little longer, please?" He pouted. Hinata had never seen a pout from Kageyama before, but he was instantly weak to it. 

He flopped back down and sighed. Kageyama gave a victory smile and pulled Hinata closer once more and he buried his face into Hinata's neck. It gave the ginger chills, feeling the hot breath on bare skin. To distract himself he lifted his right hand that had the string attached. He stared at it for a bit before Kageyama lifted his own hand and joined the two of them together. Hinata commented, "It really is beautiful thing to be a part of" Kageyama ran his thumb along the back of Hinata's hand and replied, "You're beautiful" 

Hinata flushed and made a nervous comment of, "I don't know yet if I miss you calling me boke or not" Kageyama smirked and responded, "Okay boke" Hinata rolled his eyes in response. Kageyama kissed Hinata's neck gently causing the other to shiver once more. Hinata muttered, "Do you want breakfast before noon or?" Kageyama sighed and unlatched himself from Hinata. 

Hinata chuckled and pulled Kageyama out of bed. he checked his phone and saw a text from Bokuto, inviting them to a brunch date. Hinata showed the text to Kageyama who shrugged in response. So they got dressed and joined Bokuto and his soulmate Akaashi at a cute little cafe. Bokuto, as loud as ever, congratulated Hinata with a bone crushing hug. Kageyama and Akaashi quietly shook hands as he was congratulated. 

They sat down in the booth and got their drinks ordered first. Then Bokuto acknowleged Kageyama. he said, "I hope you're taking care of my pupil" Kageyama nodded and replied, "I couldn't live with myself if I didn't" Hinata smiled in response. Then he asked, "Bokuto-san how did your thread form and fade?" 

Akaashi flushed and Bokuto answered without hesitation, "It formed in my 3rd year of high school at my graduation. Neither of us wanted to leave the other, so we both ended up thinking, 'if it's not him then who the hell is it?' and then the string formed. It was red so it meant we had to sleep together to break it correctly" Bokuto felt the embarrassment from Akaashi so he leaned over, hugged him, and said, "They were going to find out eventually Agaashiiii" 

Hinata then thought for a moment. His and Kageyama's thread was red too. That meant that in order for the process to be complete, they had to have sex, sooner rather than later. The thought made Hinata flush and shove his face in his hands. Kageyama who was confused by the reaction also started to put together the same thought process. It took him a minute before he realized the same thing. 

The waitress came back at that time and both men had to stutter out their orders, still embarrassed. They talked more about how it feels after the thread breaks, and finished eating. Then Akaashi had to go back to work so the two couples separated. Hinata asked, "Wanna go pass at the local court?" Kageyama, ecstatic to play volleyball with Hinata again, nodded giddily. They stopped by Hinata's apartment so they could change into their practice uniforms. Then they made their way to the sports complex. 

Hinata took hold of Kageyama's hand on the walk there, trying to get used to the new touch. Once they arrived at the complex, Hinata swiped twice for each of them. They walked inside to the court that was empty. They both took opposite sides of the net and started bumping it over the net to each other. Kageyama started asking questions first. He said, "Will you tell me about Brazil?" Hinata thought for a moment. He replied, "Well I had a roommate, Pedro. And beach volleyball is a lot more difficult because it is 2 on 2 all the time, and the sand is difficult to move in. It was a lot harder to jump and run so I had to get better at that. That was originally all I was good at and since that basically got taken away, I really had to nail down the basics. That's how I got to be good enough to be here now"  


"What else non-volleyball related did you learn there?" Kageyama asked the next question, very interested in the answer. Hinata smirked and replied, "Well Pedro taught me how to cook, but Oikawa-san taught me how to dance with my hips" Kageyama's eyes widened and a few more questions rattled in his brain like, _How did he teach you?_ and _can you show me?_ The latter was really pushing his limits.   
Hinata asked, "What about you? What did you do during those years? Kageyama hummed and replied, "Well I was on the National team for 2016 Olympics. Other than that, nothing exciting, just more volleyball" Hinata chuckled and replied, "'cause the Olympics aren't exciting" Kageyama chuckled and replied, "They aren't as exciting without you on the team with me" Hinata flushed and responded, "Maybe next time" Kageyama nodded. After they finished some spiking practice, they decided to leave. They were hungry once again, and tired. Being connected to your soulmate was exhausting.

Once they got back to Hinata's place, Hinata left to the kitchen to cook again. He decided to make karaage for dinner. Once finished he server the food. Kageyama was really thankful Hinata learned how to cook because he had no idea how to. After eating they picked another movie to watch. Not even halfway through, Kageyama found himself staring at Hinata again. He watched the reflection of the TV in the hazel set of eyes. Then he let his eyes trail down to the lips he so badly wanted to claim. 

Hinata felt the presence almost instantly. He cuddled into Kageyama's side like before. Kageyama wrapped his arm around Hinata. He kissed the top of his head. Hinata chuckled in response. He added, "Something tells me it's not just my head you-" but Kageyama blurted out, "Can I kiss you?" Before Hinata could finish his sentence. Hinata tilted his head up to look at the embarrassed blueberry. He smiled and nodded his head. Kageyama quickly tucked his finger underneath Hinata's chin, holding it up as he pressed his lips on the ones he'd been wanting for the past day and a half. Hinata hummed at the contact and it made Kageyama's stomach do a flip. 

Hinata pulled away to reposition himself. He got on his knees and took his hand and ran it along the side of Kageyama's face, resting it so he was cupping Kageyama's cheek. He pressed his lips back onto Kageyama's with a slight smile. Kageyama smiled back and Hinata pulled away and said, "You can't smile when you kiss dummy" Kageyama scoffed and replied, "You did it first. I can't NOT smile when you smile" Hinata laughed and said, "Ah, so you blame it on me?" Kageyama smirked and answered curtly, "Yes" Hinata gasped dramatically and said, "Hm? I see how it is" "Do you now?" Kageyama said through his grin. Hinata wiggled his fingers aggressively towards Kageyama. Kageyama warned, "You don't wanna do that" Hinata raised an eyebrow and asked, "Ticklish?" Kageyama scoffed again and replied, "As if" Hinata smirked and replied, "Time to test that theory" and he lunged at Kageyama, fingers to his armpits. Kageyama laughed out loud and wriggled around trying to stop Hinata. He finally used the brunt of his force, grabbed Hinata's wrists, and flipped them both around so that he was straddling Hinata's hips to hold him down. 

Hinata then smirked and bit back, "Oh, you naughty Tobio-chan" Kageyama's heart fluttered at the sound of Hinata using his name. It made him hesitate and release his grip on Hinata's wrists so Hinata pulled Kageyama's head down to kiss him again. He tangled his finger in the dark colored strands of hair. Kageyama snapped out of his trance and quickly started tickling Hinata's sides. Hinata pulled back and tugged on Kageyama's hair as he laughed aloud. "St-Stop Kag-Kageyama" he laughed out. The other just replied, "Say my name again" with a smirk. Hinata giggled out, "K-Kag-Kageyama! Now stoppp" Kageyama just shook his head and said, "Try again" Hinata laughed out loud again and said, "O-Okay! Please s-stop Tobio" 

Kageyama ceased the tickling and said, "I love when you say my name" Hinata flushed and replied, "I-I want you to say mine too" Kageyama kissed Hinata a few more times and in between kisses said, "I. Really. Like. You. Shoyo" After saying his name, Hinata held Kageyama down for a longer kiss. They pulled apart and Hinata responded, "I like you too Ka- eh- I mean Tobio" He corrected himself with a giggle. 

Hinata yawned first, then Kageyama followed suit. Kageyama got off of Hinata and helped him up. He said, "Bed time" Hinata nodded and continued holding onto Kageyama's hand. They walked back to the bedroom and released each other to get changed. Kageyama climbed in first, holding the covers open for Hinata who slid in as well, pulling Kageyama's arms around him like he had done the night before. 

Kageyama closed the covers and tightened his grip around Hinata. Hinata started playing with Kageyama's fingers to distract himself from the warmth of Kageyama's naked chest against his back. Hinata suddenly blurted out, "I'm a virgin" he felt Kageyama's breathing stop before he continued to talk, "I've just always been too concentrated on volleyball, and I may have been saving it for my soulmate as well" Kageyama whispered back in his ear, "Me too Shoyo" Hinata shivered at the warmth against his ear. He turned his head and asked, "Really?" Kageyama nodded, forgetting Hinata couldn't see and so he continued, "Volleyball has always been my only love. Plus why waste it on someone who doesn't matter. I'd rather only be with the person I'm meant to be with" Hinata smiled in response to that and pressed a kiss gently to Kageyama's lips. 

Then he asked curiously, "Wait in this relationship, who's going to top?" Kageyama's eyes widened at the question but he thought about it seriously. He replied honestly, "I think it will probably depend on who's feeling it at the time. Like who wants to take it versus who wants to receive" Hinata nodded and said confidently, "I'd let you fuck me any day" Kageyama flushed and hid his face in the covers. Kageyama responded, "I can't believe you just said that" Hinata chuckled in response.

Then the two finally fell asleep together.


	2. Families

The two awoke to Hinata's phone ringing constantly. They both groaned sleepily and Hinata finally answered it, "Hello?" Sleep thickened his voice. Even half asleep, Kgaeyama thought it was sexy. The voice on the other side began yelling. It made both Hinata and Kageyama wince. Hinata just replied slowly, "Okay, okay. Yea. Today. Okay bye" He hung up the phone, huffed, and told Kageyama, "That was my mom" Kageyama woke up the rest of the way at hearing that.

He stared at Hinata who continued, "She wants us to come over today so she can congratulate us" Kageyama smiled and said, "Your mother seems so cool with everything" Hinata nodded and said, "She is" Then his phone rang once more. He groaned and picked it up again. When the other side greeted him he sat up straight.

Kageyama watched in curiosity and gave an excited look when Hinata said, "Oh- Suga Senpai!" Kageyama hadn't seen any of his other schoolmate in forever. "Let me ask Yama" Hinata said before covering the speaker of the phone and asking, "Wanna grab breakfast with Suga and Daichi senpai?" Kageyama nodded and also sat up straight, wrapping Hinata in a side hug, he set his chin on Hinata's shoulder and inhaled a monstrous breath. Hinata chuckled and responded to Suga, "He said yes. Where should we meet?" There was a pause before Hinata said, "Oh I remember that place! Okay we will head out on the next train. Yep! See ya soon!" 

Hinata hung up the phone and said, "Guess were spending more time back in Miyagi" Kageyama smiled and placed a kiss on Hinata's jaw. Hinata kissed Kageyama's forehead in response and said, "Alright up we go" And climbed out of bed. Kageyama followed suit and they both got dressed. Then they left the apartment, walking to the station. Hinata packed extra clothes, knowing they'd be going to Kageyama's place afterwards. 

They took the train for an hour, straight to Miyagi. Once they got off the train they started walking to the café Suga had recommended. Once they arrived, they joined Daichi and Suga at their table. Both Suga and Daichi stood to give hugs to their juniors. "Congrats Hinata" Suga whispered in his ear. "After all those years eh?" Daichi had said to Kageyama, who nodded with a smile. He had to admit that the two soulmates had hated each other at first, but Kageyama had grown quite fond of the sunshine boy over the years.

They all sat down and Suga commented, "We saw it happen on TV and we just HAD to congratulate you two in person" Hinata grinned and said, "Apparently Karasuno was just a team of soulmate pairs" Suga laughed at that and squeezed Daichi's hand under the table. Daichi smiled at him and said, "I guess volleyball really does bring people together" They all laughed at that. 

The waitress came over and they all placed their orders. Suga questioned what they'd be doing later so Hinata told them how they'd be formally introducing each other as soulmates to their families. Suga sighed, remembering how Daichi's parents were unapproving of Suga. He looked at Daichi who answered the internal question, "I'm sure these two will be alright. Their parents let them do some crazy things after all" Hinata, confused, questioned, "Did someone's parents not approve?" Daichi sighed and answered, " Yea, my parents; but they're very religious so I was kinda expecting it"

Hinata then remembered that Kageyama's family was also rather religious. He swallowed a lump in his throat and asked, "Yama, what if your parents don't accept me?" Kageyama simply caressed a hand along Hinata's cheekbone and replied, "My parents already love you as my friend. If they can't accept you as my soulmate then I don't care what they think. You're with me and that's what matters Shoyo" Hinata smiled in response and nuzzled into Kageyama's hand. Both Suga and Daichi cooed at the interaction. 

Kageyama flushed and withdrew his hand. Daichi commented, "I would never have imagined seeing that back in high school" Suga agreed and added, "You really have grown Kageyama-kun" Kageyama quickly said, "Yea, sorry for being such a jerk in high school. I was a little punk" Suga laughed and added, "Especially when it came to Hinata or when someone called you the King" 

Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck and apologized again. The food then arrived and they all ate and continued talking about what they were all doing with their lives. Once they finished and paid, they separated with one more set of hugs. Hinata took Kageyama's hand and they began their trek to the Hinata household. Hinata said quietly, "Natsu is excited to see you again. She likes to brag to her team about us being friends" 

Kageyama chuckled and added, "Now she'll have plenty to brag about. Her brother plays pro volleyball and he also has a soulmate who plays pro as well" Hinata laughed and added, "Sounds like a headline" "Our headline" Kageyama replied with a smile. He used his shoulder to gently shove Hinata, who chuckled and shoved him back. Once they got to the house, Hinata rung the doorbell. He heard footsteps sprinting to the door, then it swung open and a body came crashing into his. He released Kageyama's hand to put both of his on the perpetrator.

Natsu grinned and said, "Welcome home nii-san!" She jumped off and quickly added, "Welcome back Tobio-kun" Kageyama smiled back as Natsu hugged him as well. Hinata's mother popped out and asked, "Natsu, dear, are you going to let them inside or have them stay out there?" Natsu flushed in response and ran back inside. Hinata's mother retreated inside to let the two come inside.

They removed their shoes and said, "Pardon the intrusion" while walking inside. Once the two made it all the way inside, Kageyama found Mrs Hinata and bowed in front of her. He blurted out, "Ma'am, I know we've met before, but I am Tobio Kageyama, your son's soulmate and rival. I can't promise him the world but I'll do the best I can to take care of him, if you'll allow me to" Natsu stood next to her mother and jokingly said, "I don't know mom, he's kind of a weirdo, Shoyo always said so" 

Kageyama became stiff and Hinata chuckled and said, "Natsu don't scare him like that" Natsu chuckled as well and Mrs Hinata finally spoke, "I couldn't have asked for a better soulmate then Shoyo's high school best friend, and a fellow volleyball nut. I have every faith that you'll take care of my ball of sunshine" 

Kageyama stood up straight and said, "Thank you very much ma'am, I'll do my very best" Mrs Hinata added, "Call me Haruto, Tobio-chan" Kageyama nodded in understanding. Then Natsu grabbed Kageyama's hand and said in a whisper to him, "Want to see baby pictures?" Kageyama grinned and responded, "Absolutely" They both ran to the living room while Hinata hugged his mother. "I like him" she commented. "Me too mom, me too" Hinata smiled back.

They then joined the other two in the living room and started telling stories. All of this of course embarrassed the older child. Once they finished looking at pictures, they watched some tapes of their old volleyball games. Haruto had started dinner and after 3 videos, it was finished. They all sat at the table and ate mostly in silence, with a few sly comments coming from each of the Hinata family members. After eating they watched Natsu's most recent match on tape. After that they decided it was time for bed.

After Hinata and Kageyama changed like usual, they climbed into Hinata's tiny childhood bed. They got into their new, normal sleeping positions before Hinata started talking. He said first, "You know, the way you act around Natsu and my mom, it's really hot Tobio" Kageyama's eyes snapped open and he sat still, afraid to ruin the moment. Hinata flipped over onto his other side to face Kageyama. He tried to see the other man's face in the dark but all he could make out was a pair of wide eyes. 

He pressed his hands on Kageyama's chest and started asking, "Can I just-?" But he never finished his question. He ran his hands down Kageyama's chest, and back up, causing Kageyama to shiver slightly. He then crashed his lips onto the other pair, almost missing them completely. He let out a soft moan like he had been wanting to do it a long time ago.

Kageyama kissed back immediately, putting a hand on Hinata's waist. Instead of breaking apart like they usually did, Hinata pushed the kiss deeper. Kageyama kept up with the pace, even taking it further as he began using teeth and his tongue. Hinata grunted and adjusted his position. He climbed on top of Kageyama, legs on either side of his hips. He put his hands on either side of Kageyama's head on the bed. Kageyama put his other hand also on Hinata's waist and gripped tightly, not wanting to let go.

The two continued to lock lips and compete with tongues and teeth. Hinata pulled away first and started pressing kisses from Kageyama's jaw to collar bone. Once he found his favorite spot of choice, he began licking, sucking and biting on the same spot, leaving a decent sized mark. Kageyama chuckled and asked, "Are you proud of yourself?" Hinata nodded with a grin, forgetting it was dark. "Yes. Yes I am" he added.

"Alright then, my turn" and Kageyama flipped the both of them, pinning Hinata's wrists to the bed. Hinata couldn't stop thinking of how sexy Kageyama probably looked right now. It made him a little excited. Kageyama didn't follow a trail, he just kissed Hinata all over, finding a sensitive spot on the top of Hinata's neck. Hinata's fingers clenched when he kissed there so Kageyama knew he found a good spot. 

Kageyama licked and sucked to make the skin sensitive before biting hard. Hinata let out a heavy breath. The two kissed a bit more and suddenly the door to the room swung open. Both men snapped their head toward the intruder. Natsu was standing there awkwardly. She quickly stuttered out, "I-I saw nothing! But have fun!" She winked and closed the door behind her. 

Hinata burst out laughing and Kageyama chuckled as well. "Okay, great mood killer" Hinata said. "Yea no way we would go further at your family home anyway" Kageyama added. "Aww but that'd be so kinky" Hinata laughed out. "Maybe, but not for our first time" Kageyama scoffed and replied. Hinata chuckled again, but agreed. Then they both returned to their original sleeping positions and gave one more kiss goodnight, before falling asleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morning  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two love birds awoke to Natsu running into the room shouting, "Tobio and Shoyo sitting in the BED k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Hinata picked up his pillow from behind his head and chucked it at Natsu. It hit her and she yelled, "Hey!" Hinata snickered at his little victory. "Mom say breakfast is ready" Natsu told them. "Okay be out in a minute" Hinata groaned.

He then turned over to face Kageyama. "Good Morning" he muttered with a tired smile. Kageyama leaned forward and kissed Hinata. "Awww" Natsu said still standing at the door. Hinata flipped his head and yelled, "Alright brat, we're coming! Go away!" Natsu giggled and ran away.

Hinata huffed and said, "No privacy in this house. Jeez" Kageyama chuckled in response and they both rose out of bed. They got changed and packed their things before finding their way to the dining area. They ate and Hinata noticed the look Haruto gave them both. He groaned and answered the unspoken question, "Nothing happened ma" He even showed off his thread on his hand and added, "See? Still in tact"

His mother seemed disappointed. Hinata rolled his eyes in response. They all finished eating and then it was time to say goodbye. Natsu hugged Kageyama and said, "Hurry up and be my brother-in-law" Kageyama flushed and Hinata choked before saying to her, "Nat, it's a little early for that" She chuckled in response and added, "I'm just putting it out there!" Haruto laughed and said, "Darling, Tobio-chan is already a part of the family" The soulmates smiled at that.

They finally left Hinata's family home and began their walk to Kageyama's old home. When they got there, Mrs Kageyama greeted them. Kageyama immediately came out with, "Mother, we can't stay long but I wanted to formally introduce Hinata to you and father as my official soulmate" and the two of them raised their hands to show off the thread.

Mrs Kageyama invited them in for a quick up of coffee. They went inside, greeted Kageyama's father, and sat at the table quietly. Mrs Kageyama updated them on Kageyama's sister, Miwa. After a short time, they didn't see any reason to stay longer so they got up to leave. Before they left Mrs Kageyama said to them, "Well Tobio, we weren't expecting your soulmate to be another man, but if it had to be one, we're glad it is Hinata-kun"

Hinata half-smiled in response. They then left and made their way back to the train station to go to Kageyama's apartment in Tokyo. It was going to be a long ride so Kageyama let Hinata fall asleep on his shoulder. And he did, peacefully.


	3. Faded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you know you know ;) <3  
> SMUT WARNING  
> HARDCORE READING PORN AHEAD  
> (If you don't want to read it skip ahead to the 2nd **** line)

After 3 hours, the train arrived at their station. Kageyama woke Hinata and they walked their way to Kageyama's place.

The first thing Hinata did was check the fridge. He looked at Kageyama with slight disappointment when he saw nothing there. Completely empty. That just made the two go grocery shopping together. Hinata picked the ingredients to make pork curry and a few more things. It made Hinata happy doing this. It really felt like they were an old married couple.

They got back to the apartment and Hinata began cooking with a little assistance from Kageyama. Once it was done they ate. They finished quickly and decided to watch two movies. The first they watched was The Avengers. They hardly paid attention to it though as they talked about many things. Once it was over, Hinata chose the second movie, which happened to be The Notebook. They watched this one closer than the last. Then the sex scene came. Kageyama tried to focus on the movie itself but his mind kept wandering.

*******************************SMUT BEGINS *************************

He kept picturing him and Hinata as the main characters. He had suddenly got the urge to kiss Hinata everywhere. And he meant EVERYWHERE. It made him extremely excited, so excited that he suddenly realized he had become hard. 

Hinata was watching the movie closely, completely wrapped up in the scene, also becoming excited. It wasn't until Kageyama let out a strangled noise that Hinata looked at him. Kageyama was flushed and his hand was twitching at his side. Then Hinata tried to figure out why and was rather pleased to see the bulge in Kageyama's pants. Now he was even more excited. Hinata smirked and hummed loudly, to which Kageyama turned his way. He noticed Hinata's eyes were the darkest he had every seen them.

Kageyama watched as Hinata's eyes flickered to his pants. He flushed and started to cover it with his hand, but Hinata stopped him and took hold of both of his hands. He locked their fingers together, before climbing onto Kageyama's lap with a prevalent smirk.

Kageyama's eyes widened. All of a sudden Hinata ground his hips down and along Kageyama's. He breathed out, "Tobio, I think I want you to fuck me tonight" Kageyama's fingers tightened against Hinata's and his eyes stayed wide. He cleared his throat briefly and said, "O-Okay. But I want to make you feel good first" This time Hinata's eyes widened and he also stuttered out, "Y-You don't have to" Kageyama smiled softly and said, "I want to" Then he slid his hands under Hinata's thighs, lifting him up only to lay him down on the couch.

Hinata, feeling needy, aided in the removal of Kageyama's shirt. He took in the sight and commented, "God damn, you are so sexy" Kageyama laughed and said, "You're no potato sack either. I've seen how good Brazil was for your body" Hinata chuckled in response and then closed his eyes as Kageyama trailed kisses down his neck, lifted his shirt and then continued down his chest and stomach, stopping at the waistband of his jeans.

He stayed in that area, kissing, licking and sucking on the tight yet sensitive skin, all while unbuttoning Hinata's pants. He tugged at them, before pulling them down along with the boxer briefs. Kageyama took in the sight for a brief moment before he put a hand and his mouth around Hinata's prominent erection.

Hinata let out a heavy breath and tangled his fingers in Kageyama's hair. Kageyama continued to go down on Hinata. Once in a few strokes, Hinata would buck his hips, causing Kageyama to gag. "F-Fuck" Hinata whispered out. 

Hinata could tell he was fast approaching his peak so he alerted Kageyama. He pulled lightly on Kageyama's hair and head as he said, "I-I'm gonna-" Kageyama took both of his hands and placed them on Hinata's hips as he bobbed his head faster, slurping the mix of saliva and precum. With a sudden rush and a moan from Hinata, he released inside of Kageyama's mouth.

Hinata stuttered out, "S-spit that out Tobio, you don't need to-" but Kageyama swallowed it and smirked, before wiping around his mouth with his thumb to clean up the remnants. He licked his thumb clean, shocking Hinata. The smaller man flushed and covered his face with his hands. Kageyama was quick to pull his hands away, before kissing the other deeply.

As he continued to kiss Hinata, he slid his hands underneath his thighs again, lifting him up completely, and carrying him into his bedroom. He laid Hinata gently on the bed and the ginger said, "Fuck me good baby" Kageyama stifled a laugh and said, "Patience boke" He removed the smaller man's shirt off of his body before reaching over to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and opened the brand new bottle of lube.

Kageyama covered his left hand in the lube and played with Hinata's entrance. Hinata whimpered, "Put it in already" Kageyama rolled his eyes in response and said, "Chill out, I gotta take it slow or I'll hurt you" Hinata whimpered again but lost his breath when Kageyama snuck the first finger inside. Kageyama fidgeted with his finger while he pressed kisses along Hinata's chest and neck. Once Hinata was ready for a second finger, he took one of the ginger's pecs into his mouth and sucked hard, using it as a guise to sneak in the second finger.

It started to work but once the second finger passed the threshold, Hinata let out a breathy moan. Hearing it gave Kageyama a stronger hunger. After playing with two fingers he went for the third finger, figuring three would be a decent gateway to his larger cock. He didn't have to be insecure with himself because he knew he was well endowed. 

Once he so blatantly slid in the third finger, Hinata muttered, "'Take it slow', my ass. Literally" Kageyama laughed and said, "S-stop. Are you okay though?" Hinata nodded with a smile. The spiker added, "I'm ready for you handsome" Kageyama leaned forward and kissed him. He played with his fingers for a little longer before he decided that Hinata was well stretched and warmed. He took his fingers out and interlocked his left hand with Hinata's by the bottom's head. With his right hand he unbuttoned his own jeans and stepped on the ends to pull them off. He then removed his own briefs. Hinata took in the sight as Kageyama put one knee on the bed. Hinata commented, "Oh wow. Guess you beat me in something else"

Kageyama flushed but asked straight to the point, "Are you ready?" As he covered his own cock with the lube. Hinata leaned his head back and said, "Yes, let's do this. Together" Kageyama smiled endearingly before he started to guide his erection into Hinata's entrance. Just as he pressed in slowly, he watched as the string began to fade. In a rush he felt Hinata's emotions pass through him. Hinata threw his head back, overcome with emotions and pleasure. He let out a loud moan that sent Kageyama.

Hinata was so tight around Kageyama that he felt immeasurably good from it. Once secure inside he waited for approval from Hinata to move. As if on cue, Hinata began wiggling his hips to get movement already. Kageyama chuckled and whispered out, "You just don't know how to be slow do you?" Hinata smirked and added, "Not when it comes to volleyball or you" Kageyama then began his movement. Slow at first, then gradually faster. Hinata's breaths came out labored and some caught in small moans. He didn't get much louder until Kageyama adjusted their positions. 

They were both now laying on their sides and Kageyama was behind Hinata, holding one of Hinata's legs up. Apparently Kageyama was hitting just the right spot in that position because Hinata definitely let him know vocally. Hinata put his hand on Kageyama's neck and kissed him. Kageyama was rapidly reaching his climax and he was sure to let Hinata know, "F-fuck Shoyo, I-I'm close" Hinata continued to pant and moan. He added, "Keep going" Kageyama picked up the pace again, until he reached his climax. He came while still inside of Hinata. 

Kageyama pulled out and finished himself the rest of the way. He didn't want to stay covered in sweat and his own cum so he kissed Hinata once more and started heading to the bathroom to grab a clean up towel for Hinata. 

********************************************************************************

Hinata was shocked. He didn't expect Kageyama to leave him like that, he just laid there, contemplating whether Kageyama was the pump and dump type. Kageyama suddenly felt worry and doubt filling him but he knew it wasn't his. He quickly grabbed a towel and ran back to the bedroom. "W-What are you doing?" Kageyama asked slightly out of breath.

Hinata looked at Kageyama like he was about to cry. Kageyama quickly was at Hinata's side, kneeling by the bed, getting close to Hinata's face. "W-what's wrong Shoyo, I feel- oh... do you regret it?" Hinata pushed himself up and blurted, "N-No! I thought, I thought you did, and that's why you just left me" Kageyama ran his hand over Hinata's face, he pulled the towel he had into view and said, "I went to get a clean up towel for you Sho" Hinata flushed and whispered, "Oh" Kageyama chuckled and said, "If I was feeling regret, you would have felt it too remember?" Then he held up his right hand that used to have the thread tied to it.

It took Hinata a second before he looked at his own left hand and realized the string was gone. "Oh... OH!" He yelled. He then jumped up onto his knees and said, "I-It's gone! Wait why can't I feel your emotions right now?" Kageyama shrugged and said, "All I'm feeling right now is love and happiness so as long as you're feeling that too, then it won't change your emotions. But don't you ever feel that insecure again. Not after we just made love like that. I love you too much for that Shoyo"

Hinata flushed again said, "I-I love you too Tobio" Kageyama set the towel on the bed and pulled Hinata into a kiss. He picked Hinata up, hands under thighs, and continued to kiss him while he walked them into the bathroom. He sat Hinata down on the stool that was on the floor, before turning on the water to a nice hot temperature. Once the water adjusted to the right temperature, Kageyama began to hose Hinata down. He scrubbed shampoo through his hair and body wash all over his body, massaging calmly. Hinata leaned into the touch, comforted by it.

After they scrubbed each other down, they climbed into the now filled tub. Hinata sat in front of Kageyama and relaxed against his chest. Kageyama wrapped his arms around the front of Hinata and leaned his chin on his head. They sat in the bath together like that until Hinata started drifting off. Kageyama noticed when Hinata's head started bobbing lower. He climbed out first, then helped Hinata out. He lifted Hinata and carried him over to the bed, drying the both of them off, then pulling off the dirty top sheet. He threw the sheet into a hamper and then dried off sleepy Hinata's hair. During the process, Hinata actually and completely fell asleep. Once done drying his hair he laid Hinata down in the bed. 

He still needed to finish his nightly routine so he left to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. He drank it and then dried his hair on his way back to his bedroom. When he returned he noticed the disgruntled face on the sleeping male. Kageyama caressed the smaller man's face and watched as the frown turned into a peaceful smile. He climbed in behind Hinata and pulled him closer into their sleeping position. Kageyama then joined Hinata in the dream realm.


End file.
